


that confusion which thy death has made

by Goneahead



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bingo, F/F, misuse of minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Pilot. Implied f/f.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that confusion which thy death has made

It was midnight and Abbie was only now pulling out of the motel parking lot, heading for home. At least that was her plan, but she found herself on Central Avenue instead, taking the all-too familiar shortcut to Maddie's.

She swung the patrol car into the alley, parking in the weed-choked yard next to the garage flat. Sat there for a few minutes, half-listening to the radio chatter, while she tried to make some sense of the past twenty-four hours.

The porch light came on.

She looked up, saw Maddie's willowy silhouette coming down the stairs.

The radio crackled; dispatch putting out a 10-50; _disorderly person_. Abbie killed the engine and got out.

"I heard about Sheriff Corbin." Maddie was still wearing her uniform from the diner, had a cigarette in one hand. She sat on the bottom step, held out the almost burnt-out stub.

Abbie was trying to quit, and she didn't like Marlboros, but she sat down next to Maddie, took the last two puffs anyway. Maddie's shoulder bumped hers, and for a half-second Abbie wished--

Wished she and Maddie didn't live in a small town, wished that Maddie could love her more than Maddie feared her father.

Mostly Abbie wished she and Maddie could be sixteen again--and too naive to care.

She dropped the cigarette butt, snuffed it out with her boot heel. Let the nicotine steady her nerves, her voice. "I was there, Maddie. I saw him die."

"I'm sorry, baby." Maddie reached out then and pulled Abbie close, her embrace carrying the lingering smells of hamburger and cooking grease. Her kiss was soft and Abbie finally let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my bingo square "Missing Scene" for [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com). With a bonus 'rare pair', since its Trope!Bingo. 
> 
> I thought Maddie (the waitress from the pilot) might be feeling left out, since Yolanda's getting all the love. Title is a line from "On the Death of Dr. Samuel Marshall" by Phillis Wheatley. Quoting Wheatley seemed very apropros for this fandom :)


End file.
